


Cactus Juice

by WallaceAndGromitGirl



Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceAndGromitGirl/pseuds/WallaceAndGromitGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirt and cactus juice. Rango always thought they were completely different, but he's realized that it depends on which Dirt you're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cactus Juice

Cactus juice. It was a funny thing, cactus juice.

Having come to understand the way Dirt functioned, Rango understood perfectly well why it was the townsfolk's beverage of choice - if they drank water, they'd be pouring their money down a hole, literally. What he didn't understand, however, was why they seemed to like it so much. His first encounter with it (and many more afterwards) had created quite the negative impression; it was unbelievably bitter, it kicked you in the head and left your mind scrambled and it finished off by punishing you with a tangy aftertaste you couldn't get rid of.

In other words, it was a liquid that summed up the denizens of Dirt perfectly - the town had more than its fair share of cynics who would gladly feed you their best batch of lead if you looked at them funny. It wasn't a full day if a bar brawl didn't break out. And the locals sent many an unlucky traveler running off in terror, already planning the story they'd tell their friends back home about how they barely escaped alive...not to say that it wasn't _completely_ exaggerated.

But that was only the half of it. For both of them.

Like the town, Rango sometimes thought, cactus juice grew on you. That bitter sting eventually became a sweet one and the kicks to the head got easier to handle. As for the aftertaste? You still couldn't get it to leave...but you didn't want it to. As Rango's time in Dirt grew, he saw past the town's rough exterior, he came to accept the regular brawls and general atmosphere of action and whenever he left the place, it sure as hell didn't leave him. He knew it never would..because he'd always come back, every single time.

Oh, yes, the people of Dirt were _finely_ suited for drinking cactus juice.


End file.
